Failed Attempts
by AnimeFanFicMaker1606
Summary: Sora had always been the daring type of person, able to overcome any obstacle with the courage he had, but he had one problem, he didn't have courage to confess his love to his current crush, Kairi. Kairi also had a crush on Sora, since they were children, but she expected Sora to make the first move. But Kairi is willing to make attempts to get intimate with Sora. Will he confess?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginnings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters.

**Rating: **M

**This is my first Fan fiction ever written, it may not be the best, it may not be the worst. All I want is for you to enjoy. As mentioned, ENJOY!**

Note:

Characters in this story are 17 years old or above.

**Reminder:** As mentioned in the plot, Kairi will be making an attempt on getting intimate with Sora on every chapter, this fan fiction only has/will have 4 chapters.

* * *

**Plot:**Sora had always been the daring type of person, able to overcome any obstacle with the courage he had, but he had one problem, he did have courage to confess his love to his current crush, Kairi. Kairi also had a crush on Sora, since they were children, but she expected Sora to make the first move. But Kairi is willing to make attempts to get intimate with Sora. So, Will Sora get the courage to confess his love for her?

* * *

**Chapter 1: The beginnings.**

It was summer time and Sora was relaxing on the shores of Destiny Islands laying down on the sand with his chest exposed, only wearing his shorts due to the intense heat.

"Sora," Kairi arrives on her boat wearing a Two-pieced pink swimsuit, some pink matching sandals, and some sunglasses.

"Yes, Kai-" Sora suddenly notices her outfit and looks away blushing intensely.

"W-what is it Sora? Is there anything wrong?" Kairi said trying to get him to look at her body.

Kari lays sideways facing him on his side, removing the sunglasses looking at him directly into his eyes with her gleaming blue eyes. "So Sora, how've you been?"

Sora looks deeply into her Beautiful eyes and fall into a trance, "I've been goo-", he rubs his face falling off the trance. He blushes even more and stands up and reveals his built chest. Kairi looks at his chest and blushes. _Oh my goodness, he's...perfect_, thought Kairi in her head, gazing at his chest.

Sora walks over to the Paopu tree with Kairi following him. Sora sits on the paopu tree gazing off into the sea. Kairi sits next to him, she grabs him by the hand, but sadly, Sora didn't notice their hands meet.

Suddenly, Kairi hoped onto Sora's lap and began to kiss Sora on the lips while pressing her breasts against his chest. Meanwhile, Sora had not known what was happening and just sat there blushing while Kairi is kissing him with her breasts pressed against his chest. Sora suddenly knew what she was trying to do and pulled her off of him.

"K-k-kairi, no, I'm sorry." He hopped off the Paopu tree looking down blushing. "Sorry Kairi, I'm just not ready yet."

"B...but Sora-", she looked down depressed and headed her way to her boat and head home while Sora was just standing near the Paopu tree thinking to himself, _What did I just do?! Why did I stop her?...  
_

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review. :)**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2: The Newcomer

**Rating: **M

**This is my first Fan fiction ever written, it may not be the best, it may not be the worst. All I want is for you to enjoy. As mentioned, ENJOY!**

**Note: **Characters in this story are 17 years old or above.

**Reminder:** As mentioned in the plot, Kairi will be making an attempt on getting intimate with Sora on every chapter, this fan fiction only has/will have 4 chapters.

* * *

**Plot: **Sora had always been the daring type of person, able to overcome any obstacle with the courage he had, but he had one problem, he didn't have courage to confess his love to his current crush, Kairi. Kairi also had a crush on Sora, since they were children, but she expected Sora to make the first move. But Kairi is willing to make attempts to get intimate with Sora. So, Will Sora get the courage to confess his love for her?

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Newcomer******

The next day, Sora is trying to forget what had happened the day before by going to Twilight town for some ice cream.

"Hmm, where's that shop again?", he asked himself looking around curiously for the ice cream shop. He began to walk around Twilight town looking around. "Where is that sho-" He said until he bumped into a strange figure.

A young girl about Kairi's age had bumped into Sora accidentally. She had short black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black hoodie and some white shorts.

"Oh, I'm so sorr-" The girl said but then glanced directly at Sora's eyes and blushed. "I..I meant to say..I'm sorry." She chuckled nervously.

"A-are you okay?" Sora said to the girl. Looking at her and he noticed something. She was like a split image of Kairi. "Excuse me, can you tell me your name?"

"M-my..name?" She said innocently looking into Sora's eyes while blushing.

Sora chuckles a bit and tells her, "Yes, your name."

"My name is X-xion," Xion said with a warm voice, she had fallen in love with Sora.

"Oh, well Xion. Nice to meet you, my name's Sora." He said just looking at Xion.

"So Sora," she chuckles at bit, "What brings you to Twilight town?"

"I was on my way to buy some ice cream, would you like to go with me, Xion?" He said in a friendly way.

"Sure," she smiles at him, "I would love to." She stands next to Sora waiting for him to continue walking ready to follow him.

Sora smiles and just says, "Okay! Let's go, Xion." He walks in the direction of the ice cream shop.

Xion just smiles and follows him.

After a while of walking, they arrive at the shop. As usual, the Clerk asked what flavor they wanted.

"Vanilla with sea-salt, please." Sora said to the Shop Clerk.

"Me too." Xion said to the clerk but watching at the display of ice cream. They recieved the Ice cream and Xion said, "Hey Sora, let's go to the clock tower to go eat the ice cream, "Xion said looking at Sora with he gleaming radiant blue eyes. "Please?" She said with an innocent voice.

"Eh..Sure, I guess." he said ready to follow Xion to the tower.

"Okay! Follow me." She Xion anxiously walking the direction of the tower. Sora followed behind Xion. After a few minutes, they arrive at the top of the tower sitting at the ledge in front of the actual clock. "So, Sora. Where you from?" Xion said to Sora smiling while she licked the ice cream.

Sora pointed at the sun's direction and said, "In an island from over there, it's my home. It's called 'Destiny Islands' ." Then he licked the ice cream. And conversed with Xion, minutes flew by and it was already time for Sora to go home.

"Okay Xion," He stood up and looked her reaching his hand for hers to help he stand up. "Time to go."

"Aww...so soon?" She said in a sad way. Sora nodded and helped her stand up. After getting down from the tower, they went where they had med.

"Okay, Xion, so I guess this is goodbye." He said to Xion.

"Yeah." She grinned at him and hugged him goodbye. "Goodbye Sora." She left home, and so did Sora.

_**The next day in Destiny**_ **Islands.**

He was standing in the entrance of the 'secret place' ready to go in. He sighed and walked in looking around at the wall carvings. Xion walks in wearing the same thing she wore the day before but instead of a shirt under the hoodie, it was just the hoodie covering her bra.

"Hey, Sora." She said walking in a sexy way holding the zipper of her hoodie...

* * *

**Okay, guys. So here is chapter 2, a little longer than chapter one. I see Xion is planning something, what will it be? What will happen next? Stay tuned for chapter 3. xD  
Don't forget to leave a review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
